


Burst into flames

by FullOfStars



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, Magic, Multi, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Protective Harry, Smut, Werewolves, Wolf Pack, Wolves
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullOfStars/pseuds/FullOfStars
Summary: Give me strength, give me shelterUnderneath your shroudAnd tell me your love will last foreverAnd I'll wear your heavy crownAnd together we will never come back down





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ?
> 
> Je ne sais pas trop par où ni comment commencer alors... Je réfléchis à cette fiction depuis des millénaires (si si) et donc, voilà, je me lance. J'ai pas trop trop confiance en moi mais je suis motivée !
> 
> J'espère que ça vous plaira, si ce n'est pas le cas, j'ai rien contre les critiques, je ne suis pas trop susceptible. Alors si quelque chose ne vous parait pas cohérent ou si vous trouvez des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me le dire.
> 
> xx

 

**PROLOGUE**

 

A genoux dans la neige, des grosses larmes silencieuses roulant sur ses joues, elle implorait le ciel. Elle froissait une feuille noircie d'encre bleue entre ses deux mains ensanglantées en murmurant des incantations qui ne changeaient rien à ses cauchemars, à ses visions.

Elle les voyait chaque nuit avant de se réveiller en sueur, les oreilles bourdonnant et le cœur battant si fort qu'il résonnait dans toute la chambre. Elle pouvait les dessiner à la perfection, ces yeux d'un violet tantôt profond, tantôt brillant. Chaque nuit, il lui souriait, son corps caché par la longue cape enroulée autour de ses larges épaules. Elle voulait l'étrangler, lui trancher la gorge et voir chaque goutte de son sang impur se répandre sur ses doigts mais chaque fois qu'elle tendait la main pour lui lacérer la peau, il ricanait et elle sortait de son sommeil, le souffle court. Il puait le vice et la fatuité. Il puait la mort et le sang frais. Elle voulait voir la vie le quitter et la mort l'éloigner le plus loin possible de son fils.

Cependant, elle le savait. Elle n'était qu'un témoin qui ne pouvait rien faire contre le destin.

Ses larmes finirent par se tarir après de longues minutes et elle se redressa, ses vêtements mouillés par la neige et le corps tremblant. Elle déplia le bout de papier poisseux de son sang et elle le relit pour la millième fois depuis qu'il était né.

 

_A l'aube de sa maturité, lorsque la mort viendra doucement le chercher, il le sauvera pour la première fois._

 

_Lorsque les flammes jailliront et que la traînée de poussières enroulera son corps, leurs âmes seront unies pour toujours._

 

Et puis, plus rien. Il ne restait plus rien.

Le lendemain serait le jour qu'elle avait craint toute sa vie et il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire pour l'empêcher.

Johanna devrait rester, là, avec les autres, à l'observer s'éloigner d'elle et courir vers la mort qui lui tendrait les bras entre deux pins, qui le taclerait sur le sol et le traînerait directement en enfer.

 

 

 

*******

 

 

**CHAPITRE 1.**

 

 

 

La neige avait cessé de tomber dès l’aurore et les premiers rayons presque blancs du soleil éblouissaient la forêt et se reflétaient au loin sur le glacier Bay. C’était un de ces matins paisibles que Louis appréciaient particulièrement. L’hiver, long et glacial, commençait à s’installer peu à peu dans la forêt nationale de Tongass et les -9 degrés de ce début du mois de novembre faisaient frissonner sa peau sous son gros manteau. Il avait passé la nuit assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, ses pieds pendus dans le vide, à observer le ballet incessant des flocons dansant au rythme des bourrasques de vent. La nuit noire avait enveloppé son corps tremblant et bercé sa morosité durant des heures et la fatigue se lisait à présent sur les traits de son visage. Des larges cernes ornaient le dessous de ses yeux d’un bleu comme l’on en voyait rarement et les larmes avaient presque gelé sur son visage rouge irrité par le froid.

Il frotta ses mains nues l’une contre l’autre et souffla doucement dessus pour tenter de les réchauffer. A mesure que le jour se levait sur la forêt et les montagnes enneigées au loin, les larmes emplissaient de nouveau ses yeux purs. Plus que la tristesse, c’est la peur qui tenaillait son ventre. C’était la dernière fois qu’il assistait au lever du soleil de ce côté du glacier. Il tenta de tout mémoriser. La neige si blanche qui recouvrait le sol à perte de vue. Les arbres, si grands que leur cime flirtait avec le ciel clair. L’odeur des feuillages et de l’écorce mouillée. La mélodie que faisait le vent en sifflant à travers les branchages. Le glacier imposant et rassurant au loin qui veillait sur sa famille et sur le village. Il n’oublierai jamais rien. Il savait qu’il n’aurait probablement pas la chance d’admirer un tel paysage avant des mois ou peut-être même des années. La boule dans sa gorge obstrua un peu plus sa tranchée et il retint les sanglots qui menaçaient de l’étrangler.

Louis ferma les yeux et rejeta sa tête en arrière, inspirant profondément l’air pur d’Alaska. Ses dernières pensées se tournèrent vers son enfance qui fut heureuse et insouciante, vers les promenades matinales dans la neige avec ses deux sœurs, vers les heures de chasse avec les mâles de la meute, vers les longues nuits à rêver de ce jour. De ce jour où il serait temps de partir et de fonder sa propre famille. Louis avait toujours pensé être prêt, cependant, à quelques minutes de quitter sa famille, il aurait aimé être ce petit garçon riant aux éclats dans la neige.

La porte en bois s’ouvrit dans un grincement désagréable et Louis expulsa tout l’air retenu dans ses poumons. Il ouvrit ses yeux et sauta sur le plancher de ce qui ne serait bientôt plus sa chambre. Il lissa doucement ses vêtements et essuya les larmes qui barraient ses joues pâles. Son père se tenait dans l’encadrement de la porte, droit et le regard dur. Louis savait qu’il était dévasté autant que lui l’était mais son père était un alpha et ils n’étaient pas très habiles avec leurs émotions. Leur attachement passait par des regards et quelques gestes tendres et bien que Louis souffrait de ce manque de démonstration, il respectait.

  
\- Est-ce que tu es prêt Louis ? Lui demanda-t-il en chuchotant, la voix claire et rauque.

 

Le plus jeune acquiesça en silence, trop inquiet de fondre en larmes s’il prononçait ne serait-ce qu’un seul mot. Il détailla son père du regard pour graver son image dans son esprit. Il ne savait pas quand est-ce qu’il aurait la chance de le revoir, s’il le revoyait un jour. Son père n’était pas très grand mais il était assez impressionnant de par sa carrure. Louis l’avait toujours admiré. C’était un homme respectueux de chacun, qui ne privilégiait personne malgré la différence de rang et qui protégeait sa meute quoi qu’il advienne. Louis priait tous les jours pour tomber sur un alpha aussi bon que son père.

  
  


L’alpha se racla la gorge et Louis marmonna des excuses avant de se décider à le suivre en dehors de la petite maison. Il retira son manteau en passant dans le salon et le jeta sur le canapé. Il devrait se déshabiller une fois dehors de toute façon et toutes ses affaires avaient déjà été emmenés par des bétas il y avait déjà des jours. Son père descendit les quelques marches du perron et se décala pour laisser de la place à Louis. Un frisson parcourut son corps lorsqu’il vit toute la meute alignée dans la neige, n’attendant plus que lui. Il s’autorisa à balayer la foule du regard et à mémoriser cette vingtaine de visages, crispés et attristés. Louis aimait chacun d’eux, ils étaient sa famille, et aujourd’hui, il s’apprêtait à les quitter, à changer de meute pour toute sa vie. Il savait depuis presque toujours que c’était l’une des étapes les plus importantes de sa vie et même si son loup hurlait d’excitation, lui n’avait qu’une seule envie : retourner dans son lit et redevenir un enfant.

Il craqua un sourire et haussa les épaules en rencontrant le regard fier de sa plus jeune sœur, à l’extrémité de la ligne qu’ils formaient tous. Il se précipita dans ses bras, la neige épaisse crissant sous ses pas. Il la serra de toutes ses forces, plongeant son visage dans son cou pour respirer son odeur féminine et rassurante. Félicité n’avait que quatorze ans et Louis était peiné qu’elle le perde si jeune alors qu’ils avaient tant de choses à partager encore. Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et il resserra son étreinte autour d’elle, s’étouffant presque dans ses longs cheveux bruns. Ses bras tremblaient autour d’elle, le mince pull qu’il portait ne pouvait pas grand chose contre les températures négatives d’Alaska et la nervosité ne l’aidait pas à contrôler ses membres.  
  


\- Tu vas me manquer Lou mais je te promets qu’on se reverra bientôt, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille en caressant ses cheveux châtains au reflet caramel.

 

Louis savait que c’était faux mais il acquiesça parce que ça lui faisait du bien de l’entendre lui jurer qu’il reverrait ses yeux verts rieurs et qu’il pourrait à nouveau jouer dans la neige avec elle. Il se détacha doucement et écrasa ses lèvres humides au goût de sel sur son front. Elle ferma les yeux et sembla humer son odeur une dernière fois. Louis caressa ses bras énergiquement et lui offrit un sourire bancal.

 

\- Je t’aime, Fiz, prends soin de toi.  
  


Il étreignit Charlotte qui pleurait à chaudes larmes, ses longs cheveux blonds se collant contre ses joues rebondies et rouges. Il les embrassa tous un par un, ancrant chacune de leurs odeurs. Louis n’aimait pas dire au revoir, il aurait aisément préféré s’en aller en pleine nuit que supporter les enlacements au goût d’adieux. Il frappa le dos de Stan et se tourna vers la dernière personne. Celle qui lui avait tout donné, tout appris. Celle qui l’avait protégé au péril de sa vie, qui l’avait élevé dès ses premières minutes de vie. Louis essayait d’être fort, vraiment mais lorsqu’il croisa les yeux océan de sa mère, lorsqu’il aperçut le déchirement de son cœur au fond de ses pupilles, il eut envie de se tuer tellement la douleur qui se propagea dans ses entrailles fut intense. Elle lui souriait comme s’il était le soleil et il se retrouva pantelant, devant elle, à l’observer en silence. Les larmes piquaient horriblement ses yeux et il serra les poings pour ne pas s’effondrer dans la neige. Il tremblait de froid mais la fierté qui éclairait son visage le réchauffa quelque peu malgré la peine qui traçait des sillons sur ses joues. Elle tendit les bras avec hésitation et posa ses fines mains sur ses joues glacées. Louis ne fut pas assez fort pour la retenir, elle coula avec délicatesse sur sa peau irritée et sa mère la cueillit avec son pouce.

 

\- Mon bébé… Oh, ne pleure pas Louis, s’il te plaît, ne pleure pas.  
  


Sa voix était douce et basse, comme si elle allait lui révéler un grand secret. Louis hocha la tête et un souffle tremblant s’échappa d’entre ses lèvres. Il se redressa pour reprendre contenance et entoura les maigres poignets de sa mère, prêt à mémoriser leur dernier échange.

 

\- Ne baisse jamais les bras, n’oublie pas qui tu es et sois fort, Louis. J'ai besoin que tu me promettes de faire attention à toi, la vie sera dur là-bas.  
  


La peur s’infiltra dans ses veines et il releva ses yeux perdus vers elle. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et il enfonça ses ongles dans sa peau.

 

\- Comment ça ? Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Jure le moi, Louis. Jure moi que tu te battra toujours.  
  


Les yeux de sa mère s’agrandirent et elle resserra ses mains contre ses joues, le secouant un peu. Il entendit les pas de son père, rapides, dans son dos et elle le prit brusquement dans ses bras comme si elle refusait qu’on le lui enlève. Il oublia le reste de la meute près d’eux, il oublia tout sauf sa mère et le sang battant dans ses tympans.

  
\- Je ne peux rien te dire. Promets moi que tu ne baissera jamais les bras quoi qu’il arrive, déblatéra-t-elle contre sa joue, le souffle court, sa main appuyant fermement contre sa nuque.

\- J-Je te le promets, souffla-t-il, terrorisé.

\- Johanna ! La voix de son père, forte et intransigeante, lui glaça le sang.

  
  


Il sentit deux bras forts encercler sa taille et l’éloigner de sa mère qui n’eut d’autres choix que de le lâcher. Elle éclata en sanglot en tendant ses mains vers lui et Louis fut déposer plus loin à quelques mètres de la meute qui l’observait en silence. Son père posa ses mains puissantes sur ses épaules et Louis fut accaparé par son regard intense. Il s’affaissa sur lui-même, son loup prêt à se soumettre.

 

\- Louis, il est temps pour toi de partir. Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu’elles ne sont déjà pour tout le monde. Déshabille-toi. S’il te plaît.  
  


Louis déglutit et retira lentement son pull et son tee-shirt, sentant le froid mordre violemment sa peau recouverte de frissons.  
  


\- N’utilise pas ta magie Louis, sous aucun prétexte, tu m’entends ? S’il arrive un jour que tu en ai recours, assure-toi que ce soit uniquement pour ta survie. Tu comprends ?

\- Oui. Je ne l'utiliserai que si c'est nécessaire...

 

 

Louis retira ses chaussures et son pantalon sous le regard brûlant de son père qui sortait un foulard bleu foncé de sa poche. Il se retrouva en sous-vêtement sous la neige qui recommençait à tomber et il croisa un instant le regard de Charlotte, dans les bras de Félicité. Tous restaient irrévocablement silencieux, à le fixer, sauf les sanglots de sa mère qui résonnaient dans la vallée. Il reporta son attention sur son père. Il eut envie de foncer dans ses bras alors c’est ce qu’il fit. Il entoura ses bras minces autour de sa taille et se blottit contre son torse musclé. Il sentit l’hésitation dans l’homme plus âgé qui, finalement, enroula ses bras autour des épaules de son fils. Il respira l’odeur masculine à plein poumon, il sentait l’herbe, le froid, la force, la protection. Un mélange d’effluves rassurants qui apaisaient Louis. William frotta son dos nu quelques secondes, le berçant comme lorsqu’il était enfant et Louis lâcha un soupir d’aise en sentant la chaleur de son père réconfortant son corps glacé.

  
\- Je suis fier de toi, Louis, murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux caramel.  
  


Le souffle de Louis se coupa dans sa gorge, sous le choc et il se redressa, desserrant son étreinte. C’était rare. Bien trop rare qu’il n’était même plus sûr qu’il l’avait un jour entendu. Il n’osa rien dire. Son père esquissa un léger sourire, les joues rosées de gêne et Louis put même apercevoir quelques larmes au fond de ses yeux bleus.

 

\- Aller, ne t’attarde pas… Il sourit tristement et exerça une légère pression sur le bras de son fils.

 

Louis retira son dernier sous-vêtements et il n’attendit pas une seconde de plus. Il se recula sous le regard ide son père et l’adrénaline enflamma son sang à mesure que ses membres s’étendirent et se recouvrirent de poils blancs. Il retomba souplement sur ses pattes et un grondement mourut dans sa gorge alors qu’il secoua sa lourde tête. Ses sens étaient décuplés et il ne sentait enfin plus le froid sous sa couche de poils d’hiver. Il s’assit dans la neige en baissant doucement la tête devant son père. Il fixa ses pieds qui s’avancèrent jusqu’à lui. Il sentit sa grande main caresser doucement l’arrière de ses oreilles et Louis se détendit, s’aplatissant dans la neige. Son père passa doucement le foulard bleu autour de son cou et l’attacha précautionneusement en effectuant plusieurs nœuds. Il s’éloigna en silence et rejoignit Johanna avec le reste de sa meute. Louis se releva et fixa une dernière fois ce qui fut sa famille pendant dix-huit ans. Chaque expression du visage. Chaque odeur qui embrumait son cerveau. Louis fit quelques pas sur la neige épaisse et il sentit les regard le brûlait. Il se sentait fort et vulnérable. Excité et abattu. Il allait vers la plus grande aventure de sa vie. Il allait rejoindre l’Alpha qui lui était promis. Il allait construire sa famille. Il était l’espoir d’une grande alliance. Il se rassura en imaginant que son père le retrouverait toujours s’il était en danger. Parce que William Tomlinson ne laisserait jamais personne faire du mal à ses enfants. Il balaya la maison du regard, s’attarda sur ses sœurs quelques instants, sur son père qui l’observait avec fierté et pudeur, sur sa mère en pleurs. Il espérait que la personne qu’il deviendrait sèche ses larmes.  
  


Il se retourna et fit face au grand glacier qu’il devait traverser pour rejoindre Juneau et le cœur de l’Alaska. Ses premiers pas furent timides sur la poudreuse. Il ferma les yeux très fort et s’élança sans un regard en arrière. Il prit de la vitesse rapidement et son cœur s'alourdit avec les mètres qu’il avalait sous ses pattes. Son pelage blanc se confondait presque au milieu du paysage immaculé. Le loup blanc fila sur le sol enneigé à vive allure, ses empreintes laissées sur le sol pour seuls témoins de son passage. Le vent soufflait dans sa fourrure dense et il slaloma entre les grands pins qui bordaient les pentes du glacier. La liberté coulait dans ses veines et la détermination le poussait à avancer toujours plus vite. Le trajet sera long et fatiguant mais il espérait que ce qui l’attendait de l’autre côté valait tout autant que ce qu’il laissait derrière lui en dépit des dernières paroles de sa mère.

 

Il avait juré qu’il se battrait et sous le soleil d’hiver d’Alaska, en route vers son destin, Louis se dit qu’il pourrait bien affronter chacun des alphas qui l’attendrait de l’autre côté pour ne jamais voir la déception se peindre sur le visage de la femme qui l’avait protégé toute sa vie.

  
…  
  


Les premiers kilomètres furent les plus longs et les plus difficiles. Le cœur de Louis s’alourdissait dans sa poitrine à mesure que les mètres qui le séparaient de sa famille s’égrenaient et les larmes qui embuaient ses yeux ne l’aidaient pas vraiment à se diriger. Il hésita pendant tout le premier kilomètre à faire demi-tour, il lutta contre lui-même comme il ne l’avait jamais auparavant puis il se reprit enfin. Il regarda droit devant, droit vers Skagway qu’il ne pouvait pas encore apercevoir et il fonça à travers les conifères qui lui barraient la route. La neige crissait sous ses coussinets et le vent violent et glacial fouettait désagréablement son visage, ralentissant sa course. A vol d’oiseau, le glacier Bay n’était qu’à cent cinquante kilomètres environ de Juneau mais il lui était impossible de monter tout en haut en courant et de descendre ensuite. De plus, Juneau n’était accessible que par bateau depuis le glacier et Louis n’avait que ses pattes pour se déplacer. Il devait donc contourner les montagnes enneigées par l’ouest jusqu’à arriver à Skagway et se diriger ensuite vers le sud sur presque deux cents kilomètres, doublant ainsi son trajet. S’il courait sans pause jusqu’à Juneau, Louis pouvait atteindre la capitale en huit heures, juste avant le coucher du soleil ce qui n’était pas raisonnable puisqu’il n’avait rien pu avaler la veille et qu’il n’avait dormi que deux heures tout au plus la nuit précédente en raison de sa nervosité.

 

Le loup blanc fit sa première pause au bout de deux heures de route, les pattes tremblantes sous son poids et la langue pendante. Louis s’étendit contre le tronc d’un large conifère après avoir trouvé un point d’eau et il jeta un coup d’œil autour de lui pour s’assurer qu’aucun ours n’avait choisi de s’aventurer près de lui. Il était bien trop fatigué pour devoir se remettre en course et un oméga n’avait pas beaucoup de chances face à un ours affamé. Il se roula en boule sous l’arbre qui le protégeait des denses flocons de neige qui avaient recommencé à tapisser le sol et il s’endormit en quelques minutes, complètement épuisé.

  
  


S’il ne parvenait pas à rejoindre Juneau avant la tombée de la nuit du lendemain sans aide extérieure,  il serait rejeté par sa nouvelle meute et probablement par la sienne si elle apprenait qu’il n’avait jamais pu atteindre son nouveau foyer. Arrivé à leur maturité, aux alentours de dix-huit ans, les omégas quittaient généralement leur meute de naissance pour en rejoindre une autre et fonder une famille avec un Alpha. Son père avait étudié soigneusement les meutes d’Alaska et les meilleures possibilités qui s’offraient à lui en terme d’alliance. Louis n’avait aucun droit dans le choix de son partenaire et il savait que son père choisirait une liste d’Alphas des meutes les plus intéressantes.

  
  


Après des mois de négociations et de nombreuses visites de William à Juneau, Louis avait appris qu’il serait envoyé chez les Styles. De tout ce qu’il en savait, c’était une meute bien plus grande que la sienne qui semblait avoir beaucoup d’importance. Son père avait semblé grandement soulagé et fier de concrétiser une alliance avec cette meute là. Louis en avait déduit qu’il valait mieux les avoir comme alliés que comme ennemis et il ne savait pas si c’était vraiment rassurant. En réalité, il était effrayé d’être lié pour toute sa vie avec un mâle tyrannique, un alpha irrespectueux et qui le maltraiterait. Louis avait été élevé dans la tendresse et la douceur de sa mère avec ses sœurs dans un petit coin de la forêt et il allait se retrouver dans quelques heures dans la capitale de l’Alaska au sein d’une meute immense. C’était angoissant au possible. Chaque pas qui l’avait emmené jusqu’ici avait été une torture.  
  
  


Louis vivait sa première épreuve en tant qu’Oméga. S'il échouait, il serait banni et errerait toute sa vie dans la forêt.

 

…  
  


Le vent ne se calma pas plus à la tombée de la nuit et lorsque Louis dépassa enfin Sakgway, le soulagement qu'il ressentit lui donna un peu d'énergie pour continuer sa course malgré la nuit noire. Les conifères se balançaient dangereusement au dessus de sa tête et ses pattes s'enfonçaient dans la neige, ralentissant considérablement sa progression. Epuisé de courir et affamé, Louis perdait ses forces et à mesure que le temps passait, le doute et la peur s'infiltrèrent dans ses veines. Au milieu de la forêt angoissante, seul et mouillé par les flocons qui n'avaient cessé de s'écraser sur son dos tout au long de la journée, Louis s'effondra soudainement dans la couche épaisse de poudreuse. Ses muscles lâchèrent sous la douleur intense et les courbatures, sous le manque d'oxygène et de nutriments. Il roula dans la neige pour s'allonger sur le flan et il cessa enfin de bouger. Il ferma les yeux, laissant la fatigue et le froid s'emparer de son corps et seul le mouvement rapide de sa cage thoracique prouvait encore son existence.  
  


Les flocons fondus sur son pelage commencèrent à geler et son corps fut soudain pris de tremblements incontrôlés. Louis ne tenta même pas de se relever, il se sentait bien. Tout son corps était anesthésié par le froid et il ne ressentait presque plus rien ni ce n'est la douce brûlure dans ses muscles trop sollicités. Son esprit divagua, sombra quelque part. Il pensa aux sourires de sa mère, à la main de son père sur son épaule, à ses sœurs. Une larme roula sur sa fourrure blanche, invisible et honteuse. Il lui sembla qu'il resta des heures ainsi, allongé dans la neige le glaçant jusqu'aux os, à regarder les étoiles, les yeux dans le vide. Il commença à accepter l'échec, la mort qui l'attendait. Il lui était évident que la mort semblait si douce si on la comparait au rejet de sa famille et la nouvelle meute. Mieux valait la mort que l'errance éternelle. Il n'était pas digne, il n'était pas fort. Il n'était qu'un déchet et c'était fini.

 

Sur son tapis de neige, il s'imagina enroulé dans une couverture.

Sous la caresse du vent, il se créa des bras chaleureux autour de son corps.

 

Il rêva des heures, ou peut-être seulement deux minutes. L'atmosphère changea autour de lui et il concentra le peu de force qu'il lui resterait sur les bruits de la forêt. Il retroussa ses babines en entendant la neige crisser sous des pas. Il essaya de grogner mais seul un gémissement presque inaudible s'éleva dans l'air humide. Il ouvrit les yeux à demi et sa vision floue ne lui offrit que deux grosses bottes noires.

Il était mort.

Il referma les yeux et la peur explosa dans son ventre. Il entendit le bruit de vêtements qui se froissent et il sentit une grande main chaude se glisser dans les poils de son cou. La chaleur le fit soupirer et il souleva difficilement les paupières une nouvelle fois. Sa vision se fit plus nette et il le vit. Il l'observa en silence, tout comme lui, et le vert bienveillant de ses yeux remplaça l'angoisse dans son estomac par de l'espoir.

Il ne voyait que le contour de son visage, dans la nuit, le bout de ses cheveux un peu longs. Peut-être étaient-ils châtains ou noirs. La main glissa sur son dos délicatement et Louis fut parcouru d'un long frisson. Il ne sut pas si c'était l'apaisement, le froid ou la douceur de sa peau.

  
\- Tu vas t'en sortir.

 

Louis eut envie de ricaner. La voix était rauque et profonde. Elle fit presque vibrer ses os. Il sentit des bras passer dans la neige sous son corps lourd comme la mort et sans qu'il n'ait pu cligné un œil, il se retrouva plaquer contre un manteau en laine aussi doux qu'un nuage. La position était inconfortable. Ses pattes pendaient dans le vide et le bras de l'inconnu l'étranglait presque. Il déglutit difficilement et se laissa aller contre le corps chaud qui avait déjà commencé à avancer dans la neige. S'il devait mourir, autant que quelqu'un l'achève. Est-ce que c'était ce dont sa mère parlait ? Est-ce que son destin était de mourir sous les coups d'une voix envoûtante et de deux jolis yeux verts ? Est-ce que c'était pour cela qu'il était né ? Pour que le don de sa mère ne serve qu'à lui prédire sa mort ?

  
\- Transforme-toi.

 

La voix murmura dans son oreille, exigeante et intransigeante. Louis glissa son museau dans le creux de son coude pour respirer l'odeur laissée sur le manteau. Ça ne sentait rien. Les bras se resserrèrent autour de son corps, appuyant sur son ventre et sur sa trachée comme pour le rappeler à l'ordre. Dans un réflexe de protection, Louis se recroquevilla comme il put dans l'étau et son corps changea de forme.

Il haleta violemment lorsque le froid saisit tout son corps nu et il se mit à trembler si fort que ses dents claquèrent les unes contre les autres. L'inconnu le serra dans ses bras, frottant son dos tout en continuant de marcher. Louis se cramponna à son corps et enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, faisant abstraction de sa pudeur. C'était bien la première fois qu'il se retrouvait nu devant quelqu'un qui n'appartenait pas à sa meute. Il glissa son visage dans le cou de l'inconnu, chaud et un peu moite. Les larmes commencèrent à dévaler ses joues et il resserra ses poings autour du gros manteau.

  
\- T-Tue-moi, il hoqueta contre sa peau.

\- Non.

Ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement et on l'adossa contre un tronc d'arbre. Louis enroula ses bras autour de son propre corps pour se réchauffer et se cacher bien que la nuit était assez noir pour que les détails de son corps ne soit pas discernable. Il n'osait pas le regarder alors il ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur ses jambes tremblantes qui peinaient à supporter son poids. Ses larmes se tarirent et épuisé, il murmura dans le vent :

  
\- Tu n'as pas le droit de m'aider. Maintenant que c'est fait, ils vont me rejeter. Alors tue-moi.

\- Personne ne va te rejeter parce que personne ne saura.

Une main s'enroula autour de son poignet et il fut tiré en avant. On lui déposa quelque chose de chaud sur les épaules et Louis comprit que c'était le manteau. Il l'enfila rapidement et soupira d'aise au contact de la surface molletonnée contre sa peau rougit par le froid. Il se lécha les lèvres et releva les yeux vers l'homme devant lui. Sa silhouette n'était toujours pas très nette parce qu'il faisait nuit et qu'ils étaient trop enfoncés dans la forêt pour qu'il puisse le discerner correctement. Cependant, il était grand et bien bâti. Il portait des vêtements chauds et un bonnet. Ses cheveux, bouclés, atteignaient ses épaules et son regard était bouleversant. Louis n'arrivait pas à capter son odeur, s'il était un loup ou pas, autre chose, peu importe. Par contre, il semblait que lui savait qui était Louis et ce qu'il faisait là, tout seul, perdu au milieu de nul part avec son foulard bleu trempé. Louis s'en souvint soudain et il le retira d'autour de son cou avant de l'essorer.

  
\- Qui es-tu ? Louis osa demander, le cœur battant.

\- Aucune importance. Tu ne me reverra plus jamais.

 

Louis vit un faible sourire étirer sa bouche et l'inconnu se retourna, avançant de quelques pas dans la neige avant de lui faire face à nouveau.

  
\- Dors un peu. Tu ne peux pas reprendre la route jusqu'à Juneau. Tu fais une hypothermie et tu es trop affaibli pour repartir. Je reviendrai ici à l'aube pour m'assurer que tu sois encore en vie.

 

Et ce fut tout. Il disparut entre les grands troncs, ses pas écrasant la neige brisant quelques instants le silence assourdissant. La tension dans son ventre avait tenu Louis alerte tout le long de l'échange mais à présent qu'il était seul, toute la pression accumulée dans son corps retomba et il se sentit soudain exténué. Il se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol et s'allongea sur le sol dur. Il se roula en boule dans le manteau pour recouvrir au maximum la surface de son corps et en quelques secondes seulement, il sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve.

…

Lorsque Louis se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, il était toujours emmitouflé dans le long manteau confortable et le ciel n'était qu'un peu moins sombre, signe que le jour se levait tout juste. Il se redressa difficilement, les membres ankylosés et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux pour les recoiffer un peu. Il avait faim. Ses mouvements étaient imprécis alors qu'il se frottait le visage et il reposa sa tête contre le tronc d'arbre pour calmer ses vertiges. Il se sentait reposé mais il n'avait toujours pas l'énergie nécessaire pour parcourir près de cent kilomètres jusqu'à Juneau.

Il se releva précautionneusement, ramassa son foulard sur le sol qui avait séché, le cœur lourd et il avança à travers la forêt pour tenter de retrouver l'étranger qui lui avait quand même promis de revenir. Alors qu'il tournait à droite pour changer de direction, une main couvrit brusquement ses yeux et Louis agrippa le bras, prêt à se défendre.

 

\- Tu n'aurais pas du quitter l'endroit où je t'ai laissé. Je t'avais pourtant dit de te reposer.

Louis roula des yeux et libéra sa prise, essayant de se libérer mais l'inconnu le serrait fort contre son torse.

  
\- Est-ce que tu peux me lâcher ? Louis grogna furieusement et attrapa la main pour l'écarter de ses yeux.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu me vois. Il ne faut pas que tu me reconnaisses et que ton comportement change si jamais tu m'aperçois.

\- Mai-

-Si tu me reconnais, ils sauront que tu m'auras vu sur ta route. C'est une bonne idée tu crois ?

Louis se tût quelques instants et il fronça les sourcils. Il eut le sentiment que l'inconnu était bien plus craintif pour lui-même et qu'il avait trouvé le bon prétexte pour justifier son geste. Cependant, il cessa d'essayer de s'extirper d'entre ses bras.

  
\- Bien. Quand je vais te lâcher, tu vas me rendre mon manteau et te transformer. Je vais te remettre ton foulard et ensuite, je m'en irai. Je t'ai laissé de la nourriture là où tu étais sensé rester cette nuit.

 

Sa voix était belle, vraiment belle et le loup de Louis se recroquevilla à l'intérieur de son ventre. Il espéra soudain que l'alpha qui l'attendait là-bas aurait la même voix envoûtante et attirante. Louis n'ajouta rien et acquiesça simplement. Lorsqu'il fut libérer de toute emprise, il retira le lourd manteau de ses épaules et le tendit derrière lui. Son regard glissa sur la main puissante qui saisit le vêtement. Il avait une bague noire à l'annulaire et ses doigts étaient longs et fins. Du coin de l'oeil, il l'aperçut remettre son manteau et il l'entendit le fermer. Louis réalisa qu'il était nu devant lui et qu'il commençait à faire jour à présent. Alors, il prit de l'élan et il se transforma. Il s'ébroua en retombant sur le sol et il se sentit bien mieux, caché sous sa couche de poils d'hiver. Il resta de dos à l'inconnu comme il le lui avait demandé et quelque part, il trouvait ça excitant. Il baissa la tête vers le foulard bleu nuit qui gisait à côté de sa patte arrière droite et il vit la même main le ramasser.

Louis se tenait droit, la poitrine gonflée. Il sentait son loup trépigner et tenter d'intimider l'inconnu. Il l'observa alors qu'il le contournait par la droite, les oreilles dressées, à l'affût. Sa main effleura les poils au niveau de ses épaules et Louis se détendit, il ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment mais il lui faisait confiance. Il ressentait un sentiment d'apaisement et de sécurité à cet instant. Il lui passa le foulard autour du cou et il le noua précautionneusement en effectuant deux nœuds. Il s'écarta enfin et sa voix s'éleva de nouveau. Assurée et douce, cette fois.

 

\- Bonne chance.

 

Il était sauvé. Personne ne pourrait jamais savoir qu'il avait été aidé, qu'il était assez faible pour ne pas être capable d'effectuer un trajet de deux jours seul dans la forêt. Personne ne pourrait jamais prouver qu'il l'avait croisé, il en était étrangement convaincu. Personne. Sauf eux deux. Parce que son odeur n'était pas détectable et que son foulard était juste là autour de son cou comme il l'était au départ. Mais Louis eut peur. Peur de ne jamais le revoir.  
  


Alors, il désobéit. Il se retourna silencieusement et il l'observa s'éloigner dans la neige. Sa silhouette noire s'enfonça dans la forêt, complètement à l'opposé de la direction que Louis devait prendre et le loup tenta de graver dans sa mémoire, sa voix vibrante et ses yeux clairs. Juste avant de disparaître, l'inconnu s'arrêta quelques instants et après ce qui sembla être de longues secondes d'hésitation, il regarda par dessus son épaule. Ils s'observèrent ainsi de longues minutes, sans bouger, à écouter le vent chanter contre les branches et à laisser le début du jour dévoiler leur corps.

 

Finalement, Louis pencha sa tête en arrière et il hurla vers le ciel, son hurlement retentissant à des centaines de mètres à la ronde. Lorsqu'il abaissa sa tête vers l'inconnu, il avait disparu.

 


	2. Chapitre 2

Après qu'il fut parti, Louis s'était de nouveau retrouvé seul, comme si tout n'avait été qu'un mirage, qu'une invention de son esprit pour pallier les difficultés du trajet. Il avait couru le plus vite possible malgré la fatigue vers l'endroit où il avait dormi la nuit précédente avec l'espoir de peut-être l'y retrouver. Au pied de l'arbre contre lequel il s'était effondré la veille se trouvait deux lièvres arctiques, presque plus blancs que la neige. Leur gorge avait été tranchée si finement et précisément que seule une mince ligne de sang était visible sur leur cou, comme un collier vermeil. Louis supposait qu'ils avaient été égorgés avec un couteau ou tout autre objet tranchant. L'inconnu était donc un bon chasseur, assez rapide et agile pour attraper des animaux dont la vitesse pouvait attendre près de soixante kilomètres par heure et il possédait des armes blanches qu'il maniait potentiellement assez fréquemment. Louis renifla les deux carcasses quelques instants avant de s'installer sur la neige et de commencer à dévorer son repas. Il n'était pas particulièrement enchanté de manger sous cette forme parce que la viande crue, sanguinolente le dégoûtait un peu et qu'il allait probablement avoir du sang partout sur la gueule et sentir la substance ferreuse pendant des heures avant qu'il puisse se laver. Cependant, à mesure qu'il avalait la chair des deux petits animaux et que le sang coulait sur ses poils immaculés, il sembla que c'était une bonne idée. Il arriverait à Juneau, le visage couvert de sang et le fait qu'il sache chasser et se nourrir seul aiderait à sa crédibilité.

Louis se lécha les babines pour récolter le sang accessible et il avala un peu de neige pour s'hydrater. Les flocons avaient cessé de tomber et le soleil pointait timidement à l'horizon, éclairant faiblement sa route. Rassasié et l'estomac agréablement rempli, il reprit confiance en lui et après s'être ébroué, il se remit à courir à vive allure vers Juneau.

Lorsqu'il aperçut, au milieu de l'après-midi, le détroit de Gastineau à sa droite et Juneau au loin alors qu'il filait entre les épicéas immenses, il sut qu'il n'était plus très loin. Louis ralentit sa course pour économiser son énergie et alors qu'il commençait à bifurquer vers l'ouest pour se préparer à contourner la capitale et rejoindre la meute qui se trouvait contre les flancs des montagnes, il se sentit épier. Il lui sembla qu'une ombre le dépassa vers la droite et lorsqu'il tourna brusquement sa lourde tête, il aperçut une queue touffue se cacher derrière un large tronc. Son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine et il se déporta plus encore vers l'ouest, fuyant avec agilité droit devant lui. Ses oreilles restaient dressées pour entendre le plus inaudible des bruits et il haletait bruyamment, essayant de respirer et de renifler les odeurs changeantes.

La forêt se densifiait autour de lui alors qu'il se rapprochait des montagnes qui bordaient Juneau et sa vue était obstruée par les troncs massifs. De nombreuses odeurs le heurtèrent soudainement et il s'arrêta net, pris de vertiges. Il comprit qu'il venait probablement de pénétrer sur leurs territoires et qu'ils devaient le sentir aussi à présent. Il prit quelques secondes pour observer les alentours, tournant sur lui-même sur ses gardes. Deux fortes odeurs se détachaient de toutes celles qu'il pouvait détecter et il lui sembla qu'elles n'étaient pas assez puissantes pour appartenir à des alphas. Il marcha discrètement dans la neige, le cœur battant dans ses tympans et il les vit enfin. Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres devant lui, sur la droite, leur museau vers le ciel à renifler, il le savait, son odeur. Ils étaient plus grands et plus gros que lui, tout aussi blancs, comme ils l'étaient tous. Louis se sentit soulagé en apercevant le bout de tissu vert bouteille autour de leur cou puissant, signe qu'ils appartenaient bien à la meute des Styles. Ils devaient probablement faire parti des bétas qui surveillaient les limites du territoires et protégeaient les frontières en cas d'entrée clandestine d'autres loups non désirés.

Ils se retournèrent exactement au même moment vers lui et Louis retroussa ses babines, montrant ses crocs. Il s'aplatit légèrement sur le sol et il espérait que son museau taché de sang séché suffirait à les dissuader de tester ses capacités. Il arrivait parfois qu'en accueillant un nouvel oméga, la meute organise une chasse pour évaluer le nouvel arrivant. A leurs yeux, Louis allait être lié à un des alphas de leur meute, il deviendrait quelqu'un d'important au sein du groupe et il était hors de question de faire reposer la descendance de leur meute sur un oméga trop faible. Cependant, Louis avait été entraîné depuis son adolescence à cette éventualité et les deux bétas qui avançaient précautionneusement vers lui ne le faisaient que peu trembler. Louis recula dans la neige au même rythme qu'ils se rapprochaient de lui et il grogna en signe de dissuasion. Les deux loups à quelques mètres de lui hurlèrent pour avertir le reste de la meute à quelques kilomètres de là et Louis se remit à courir le plus vite possible. Il entendait leurs pattes frapper le sol derrière lui et l'adrénaline l'aidait à accélérer toujours plus. Ils étaient plus gros et probablement plus forts que lui mais il avait son agilité et sa légèreté pour lui. Il irait toujours plus vite qu'eux.

Louis mit seulement une dizaine de minutes pour avaler les derniers kilomètres qui le séparait de la capitale et semer temporairement les deux loups qui le pourchassaient. Il déboucha finalement sur les hautes montagnes couvertes d'épicéas enneigées après encore quelques kilomètres et son regard scanna rapidement les lieux. Devant lui, à une centaine de mètres, s'étendait une sorte de petit village de maisons en bois. Au centre, se trouvait une immense bâtisse de plusieurs étages et Louis frissonna d'appréhension. C'était bien plus grand que chez lui et il réalisa qu'il avait atteint son but, vivant. Il était arrivé à destination. Les maisons qui se dressaient devant lui seraient son chez lui à présent. Il avança prudemment dans la poudreuse, ses pattes trempées et les poils de sa tête et de son cou couverts de sang. Il haletait au même rythme que sa poitrine se gonflait et qu'il reprenait sa respiration. Ses muscles tiraient de nouveau mais il ne se sentait tout de même pas aussi épuisé que la veille. Il ressentait de la fatigue, de la crainte face à ce qui l'attendait mais du soulagement d'avoir réussi. Il eut une pensée rapide pour l'homme aux longues boucles et il secoua sa tête pour le chasser de son esprit. Personne ne devait savoir. Jamais personne. Il devait oublier. L'oublier vite et se convaincre qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu.

Alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques pas de la plus grande maison, il entendit les deux loups surgir derrière lui. Il eut à peine le temps de faire volte face que l'un d'entre deux sauta littéralement lui, le planquant violemment dans la neige. Il laissa échapper une longue plainte lorsque son corps heurta la neige dense et glacée et il sentit des dents se serrer précautionneusement autour son oreille droite. Et soudain, le loup blanc sur lui se métamorphosa et son regard apeuré et surpris rencontra deux billes bleutées et rieuses.

 

\- Tu cours plutôt vite pour un oméga, souffla l'homme nu allongé sur lui, un sourire étirant ses lèvres pâles et fines.

 

La cage thoracique compressée, Louis réussit seulement à laisser échapper une faible plainte. Il tenta vainement de faire vaciller l'homme étalé sur son flanc en roulant sur le côté et au moment où il allait amorcer sa transformation, il aperçut du coin de l'oeil, une femme plutôt petite dévaler les marches de la grande bâtisse avec une épaisse couverture dans les bras.

 

\- Niall, bon sang ! Tu es entrain de l'écraser ! Elle s'exclama les sourcils froncés et le garçon se laissa tomber dans la neige permettant enfin à Louis de se redresser.

 

Le loup blanc s'ébroua pour dégager la neige collée dans ses longs poils et il reporta son attention sur la femme qui lui faisait face à présent. Il entendit le dit Niall s'éloigner après s'être de nouveau transformer. Il supposa qu'il avait du rejoindre le second loup.

 

\- Bonjour Louis, elle souffla un grand sourire placardé sur le visage. Elle semblait sincèrement contente de le voir et Louis aurait aimé ressentir au moins la moitié de sa joie. Il inclina la tête pour la saluer en retour avec méfiance et elle avança d'un pas tendant la main vers le foulard bleu pendant lamentablement autour de son cou. Louis retroussa ses babines et lâcha un grognement d'avertissement. Elle retira sa main la levant vers le ciel en signe de paix et son sourire fâna au coin de ses lèvres. Il la vit s'asseoir dans la neige et poser la couverture sur ses genoux. Louis se détendit parce qu'il était en position de force alors il baissa sa garde. Elle le regardait avec bienveillance, attendant patiemment que le loup soit prêt à l'écouter.

 

\- Bien Louis, je suis enchantée de faire ta connaissance. Je m'appelle Ariana et je suis le médecin de la meute.

 

Elle fit une légère pause et reprit.

 

\- Je sais que ça peut être un peu surprenant pour toi que je sois la seule personne à t'accueillir mais tu es arrivé un peu plus tôt que prévu et tout le monde est plus ou moins occupé à cette heure de la journée.

 

Elle se releva finalement et Louis se sentit soudainement fatigué. Il n'était pas prêt à engranger un nombre incalculable d'informations. Ses muscles tiraient et lui faisaient un mal de chien, il avait incroyablement soif et il avait digéré les deux lièvres depuis un bon moment maintenant.

 

\- Tu vas me suivre dans la maison et une fois que nous serons dans l'entrée, tu pourra reprendre ta forme humaine. On pourra mieux discuter toi et moi comme ça. D'accord, Louis ? Louis eut envie de lui dire qu'il avait juste envie de dormir sous une tonne de couverture pendant au moins une semaine et qu'ensuite, ils pourraient bien discuter de tout ce qu'elle voulait. Elle monta les quelques marches qui menaient à la porte de la maison en serrant la lourde couverture dans ses bras et Louis fit encore quelques efforts pour trottiner derrière elle. Ses griffes claquèrent sur le carrelage lorsqu'il pénétra enfin dans la maison et il soupira d'aise en sentant la chaleur ambiante entourer ses membres ankylosés. Malgré l'épaisse de couches de poils d'hiver, Louis avait malgré tout passer deux jours et une nuit dans le vent glacial et la neige. Il eut à peine le temps d'observer l'entrée de la maison, qui était plutôt large qu'Ariana se positionna juste devant lui en ouvrant la couverture vert anis.

 

Elle lui offrit un sourire d'encouragement et Louis utilisa le peu de ses dernières forces pour reprendre sa forme humaine. Elle l'enroula aussitôt dans le tissu molletonné pour le réchauffer et éviter qu'il traverse la maison nu. Il croisa son reflet dans un des grands miroirs de l'entrée et il recula sous la surprise. Ses cheveux étaient complètement emmêlés et mouillés et de nombreuses épines de pins aggravaient déjà les nombreux nœuds qu'avaient du former ses mèches. Son visage est recouvert de traces de sang séché et il aurait eu l'air féroce si de larges cernes n'ornaient pas le dessous de ses yeux. Il n'osait même pas regardé ses mains et ses pieds qu'il imaginait sans trop de difficultés plein de terre et d'égratignures.

Ariana frotta ses bras par dessus la couverture et l'entraîna à travers la maison. La pièce que Louis découvrit en premier après avoir passé l'entrée fut une sorte de salon immense. La première partie de la pièce comprenait plusieurs canapés et fauteuils recouverts de coussins et couvertures, même une télévision et quelques jouets étaient éparpillés sur le grand tapis au centre des canapés. Dans la seconde partie de la pièce était disposée une grande table. Louis fut en quelque sorte soulagé de n'y trouver personne.

 

\- C'est la pièce commune, dit soudainement Ariana. Tout le monde peut y avoir accès à n'importe quel moment mais elle est surtout utilisée pour pouvoir manger tous ensemble ce qui je t'avoue n'arrive pas très souvent. Chaque famille a sa propre maison ainsi que chaque alpha, qu'ils aient un partenaire ou non. Cependant, les bétas et les omégas seuls vivent dans des maisons communes séparées.

 

Louis acquiesça silencieusement et quitta le grand salon, suivant Ariana qui se dirigeait vers un escalier.

 

\- Tu dormira tes premières nuits dans une chambre du première étage, dit-elle en montant les marches. C'est là que toutes tes affaires ont été déposées il y a quelques jours. Tout l'étage est composé de chambres destinées aux invités. Si un jour ta famille vient te rendre visite, ils séjourneront ici. Il y a une dizaine de chambres avec dans chacune une salle de bain.

 

Elle traversa le couloir et Louis la suivit jusqu'aux deux dernière portes. Elle ouvrit celle de droite et le laissa entrer en premier.

 

\- Merci beaucoup, il souffla avant de s'avancer dans la pièce, où est-ce que je dormirais ensuite ?

 

Il se retourna vers elle doucement resserrant la couverture autour de lui et il sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Elle lui avait dit que chaque alpha vivait dans sa propre maison et il s'imaginait qu'il devrait en rejoindre un mais il avait besoin de l'entendre dire. Elle sourit tristement et Louis sentit la boule dans sa gorge l'étouffer un peu plus. Elle ferma doucement la porte derrière elle et s'approcha de Louis pour lui prendre sa main délicatement. Il baissa les yeux vers leurs mains enlacées et il se sentit soudainement apaisé à son toucher. Elle lui rappelait étrangement sa mère. Elle prit une grande inspiration et resserra son étreinte autour de ses doigts.

 

\- Desmond et Anne Styles sont le couple Alpha de cette meute, ils ont deux enfants. Tu es ici pour l'un d'entre eux, l'aîné, Johan. Tes affaires seront emportées chez lui dès que tu te seras reposé ici et que j'aurais eu le temps de faire les examens nécessaires pour attester de ta bonne santé.

 

Elle releva son regard vers son visage et il croisa ses grands yeux bruns, teintés de crainte. Louis déglutit difficilement et la panique s'infiltra dans ses veines.

 

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que vous avez peur pour moi ? Il croassa, la voix cassée. Parce que Johan n'est pas un bon Alpha. Il est irresponsable, agressif et volage.

 

Elle secoua la tête en soupirant et elle sembla tout d'un coup tiraillée. Louis sentit son cœur se briser dans sa poitrine et il s'assit sur le lit, son corps incapable de le supporter plus longtemps. Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

 

\- Tu n'es pas en danger, Louis. L'Alpha ne le laissera jamais te faire de mal, nous n'acceptons aucune maltraitance, qu'elle vienne d'un loup de rang élevé ou non. S'il t'arrivait quelque chose, l'alliance avec ta meute d'origine serait brisée et ce n'est pas du tout dans notre intérêt. Tu dois simplement savoir que Johan n'est pas le partenaire idéal et qu'il ne sera probablement pas aussi bien que tu te l'es imaginé.

\- C'est gentil de me prévenir, je suppose, il ajouta, un peu amer.

\- Tu dois être épuisé, maintenant, elle conclut en se relevant du lit. Je vais te laisser te laver et te reposer quelques heures. Lorsque tu aura terminé, viens me voir au deuxième étage, j'ai encore d'autres choses à te dire avant que tu puisses rencontrer les autres.

 

Louis hocha la tête un peu désorienté et caressa son épaule en signe d'encouragement. Il cligna à peine des yeux qu'elle avait déjà quitté la pièce. Il fixa la porte quelques instants et ne sut pas vraiment s'il aimait cette femme ou non. Certes, il appréciait qu'elle le mette en garde pour éviter qu'il soit mis devant le fait accompli mais elle lui avait tout bonnement ruiné le moral. Il laissa tomber la couverture chaude sur le parquet et ouvrit le placard où avait été rangé tous ses vêtements. Il en sorti un bas de jogging, un tee-shirt et un sweat bien trop grand pour lui. Il contourna le lit et il ouvrit la porte communicante entre sa chambre et la salle de bain. Il pénétra dans la pièce et posa ses vêtements sur la petite commode à cotés des deux serviettes que quelqu'un avait du préparer pour lui. Il y avait un lavabo, un grand miroir dans lequel il n'osait pas se regarder une seconde fois, une douche et même une baignoire. Il n'eut pas le courage d'attendre que la baignoire se remplisse d'eau alors il rentra directement dans la douche après avoir fait couler l'eau.

L'eau brûlante sur ses muscles trop sollicités le fit presque gémir de bonheur et alors qu'il retirait ce qui s'était logé dans ses cheveux pendant sa course, il ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit divaguer. L'odeur du shampoing le fit soupirer d'aise et il se sentit comme dans du coton. Il frotta rageusement son visage avec le savon pour éliminer toute trace de sang qui avait presque formé des croutes sur sa peau. Et son image le frappa si fort qu'il faillit glisser sur le carrelage de la douche. Les yeux fermés, il les voyait encore, les iris vert clair de l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Il les sentait encore ses bras autour de son corps qui avait si vite abandonné. Il pouvait presque imaginer la douceur de ses boucles sous la pulpe de ses doigts. Une larme roula doucement sur sa joue, se mélangeant avec les gouttes d'eau chaude. Elle dévala sa joue pâle parce qu'il était fatigué, parce qu'il était loin de sa famille, parce qu'il ne voulait pas passer sa vie avec la personne qu'il n'avait pas choisi, parce qu'il avait mal partout et qu'il voulait dormir dans sa chambre d'enfant, parce qu'il était perdu dans cette grande maison impersonnelle, puis surtout parce qu'il ne le reverrait jamais.

 

***

 

Quelqu'un asséna deux coups secs sur la porte de sa chambre et Louis sursauta au fond de son lit, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il ouvrit les yeux en retirant l'épaisse couette de sur son visage et il mit quelques instants à se souvenir de l'endroit où il était. Il grogna en entendant de nouveau frapper et il sortit du lit avança précautionneusement dans la pénombre de la pièce. Il avait du dormir vraiment un long moment pour se réveiller alors qu'il faisait déjà nuit noire. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux pour réorganiser sa frange sur son front et il lissa son tee-shirt avant de prendre une inspiration et d'ouvrir la porte en grand. Se tenait là, dans le couloir éclairé, le garçon aux yeux bleus qui l'avait allègrement plaqué dans la neige.

 

\- Tu dormais ? Ariana m'a interdit de venir te voir avant que tu te réveilles mais j'avais trop envie de te rencontrer, je suis désolé.

 

Il tendit sa main entre eux, un large sourire étirant ses lèvres et Louis lui serra la main avec un peu d'hésitation. Il finit par se détendre et se décala de la porte pour qu'il puisse rentrer dans sa chambre. Il alluma la lumière au passage et se pressa de refaire son lit.

 

\- Niall, c'est ça ? Je crois que c'est comme ça qu'elle t'a appelé quand tu m'étouffais...

 

Louis rit doucement pour montrer qu'il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur et il s'assit en tailleur sur le lit avant de tapoter la place en face de lui.

 

\- Je suis désolé pour ça. C'était la première mission qu'on me confiait et j'étais tellement excité que je me suis un peu emballé.

 

Il s'étala sur le lit, sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête et il soupira doucement. Louis s'autorisa à le détailler quelques secondes. Il avait les cheveux courts et bruns avec quelques mèches blondes sur le dessus, une barbe de quelques jours et il était très mince et pas très grand, probablement la même taille que lui. Il était plutôt pas mal même si ce n'était son style.

 

\- Alors ? Tes premières impressions ? Demanda-t-il en tournant son visage vers Louis qui jouait avec l'élastique de son jogging.

\- Un peu confus... Tout est passé si vite. Avant-hier, j'étais encore avec ma famille et aujourd'hui, je suis ici, pour toujours et... Et c'est pas facile, il murmura les larmes au bord des yeux.

 

Il pencha sa tête en arrière en pressant ses paumes sur ses yeux pour s'empêcher de pleurer et il reporta son attention sur Niall.

\- Désolé, désolé, je suis un peu perdu et je connais personne ici et-

\- Si je suis là moi, maintenant, le coupa Niall en pressant doucement son genoux en lui offrant un sourire réconfortant. C'est le temps que tu t'adaptes mais ça va aller. Beaucoup d'omégas sont arrivés par le passé et ils étaient tous comme toi au début mais après quelques jours, ils se sentent comme chez eux. Tu verra, tu ne voudra plus jamais partir !

 

Louis eut envie de lui parler de Johan mais il ne voulait pas qu'Ariana s'attire des ennuis par sa faute dès le premier jour alors il acquiesça simplement, ravalant ses sanglots.

 

\- C'est juste que le trajet jusqu'ici a été très dur physiquement et moralement et quand je suis arrivé, je m'attendais à tous vous voir et il n'y avait personne, Louis haussa les épaules et ajouta avec un demi-sourire, sauf toi qui m'a sauté dessus évidemment.

\- Desmond avait prévenu Ariana que tu devais atteindre les frontières dans la soirée et finalement tu es arrivé en début d'après-midi. Les Alphas étaient tous partis chasser dans le sud pour être présents quand tu arriverais et les omégas étaient avec les petits de la meute. Les autres bétas et moi étions entrain de sécuriser les limites du territoire comme on le fait fréquemment. J'étais avec Dan quand tu es entré sur notre territoire et on t'a poursuivi parce qu'on était pas certain que ce soit toi. Je suis désolé si tu t'es senti pourchassé mais tu es arrivé trop tôt et on a un peu paniqué...

\- Quand un oméga arrivait dans notre meute, mon père demandait à des bétas de le défier un peu pour voir ses réactions. Je pensais que vous faisiez ça avec moi aussi, c'est pour ça que j'étais sur la défensive.

\- Ca arrive ici aussi mais tu viens d'une grande famille et tu es le fils d'un grand Alpha, notre Alpha sait que tu en vaux la peine.

 

Louis eut envie de lui dire que sans aide extérieure, sa carcasse décharnée serait probablement entrain de giser dans la tanière d'un ours à l'heure qu'il était. Niall le mettait à l'aise et il ne voulait pas tout gâcher en lui balançant ses secrets sur le dos. Louis n'aimait pas mentir et savoir qu'il n'était pas légitime pour lui d'être si estimé pour être arrivé à l'avance, le tuait presque.

 

\- Tu as dit que c'était ta première mission ? Louis changea de sujet pour éviter de se torturer l'esprit un peu plus. Il fallait qu'il oublie cette histoire et qu'il avance.

\- Tu es ma mission, Louis. J'ai été formé toute ma vie pour protéger les limites de notre territoire et c'était la première fois pour moi aujourd'hui que j'avais la responsabilité d'une partie des frontières. Dan a seize ans, il est encore entrain d'apprendre et je devais le protéger lui, notre territoire et toi maintenant. Desmond m'a designé pour être près de toi quoi qu'il arrive. Ce qui signifie que si on se fait attaquer un jour, ta vie passe avant la mienne.

\- Quoi ?! Ma vie passe avant celle de personne !

\- Tu vas être lié à son fils aîné, Louis. C'est toi qui va assurer la descendance de leur lignée, si quelqu'un doit être protégé ici, c'est bien toi.

\- Je suis capable de me protéger tout seul, tu sais. Je n'accepterais jamais que tu te sacrifies pour moi, s'exclama Louis en fronçant les sourcils.

 

Niall ne sembla pas s'étonner de sa réponse et il sourit en fixant le plafond.

 

\- Si tout se passe bien, je ne mettrais jamais mon rôle à exécution mais quoi qu'il en soit, je suis là pour te protéger.

\- Merci j'imagine ? Louis souffla en fixant son visage détendu.

\- De tout Louis, d'accord ? Si je dois me battre contre quelqu'un de plus fort, je le ferai. N'essaie jamais de me cacher si quelqu'un essaie de te faire du mal.

 

Sa voix devint tout à coup sérieuse et Louis eut le sentiment qu'il essayait de lui faire passer un message. Le béta tourna la tête vers lui et l'observa attentivement, attendant une réponse. Louis mâchouilla sa lèvre inférieure quelques instants et il osa poser la question qui lui brûlait la langue.

 

\- Tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier ? Il murmura doucement en se penchant vers lui comme s'ils allaient échanger un grand secret.

\- Tu sauras bien vite à qui je pense.

 

Sur ce, il sauta brusquement du lit et s'étira en gémissant.

\- Tu as faim ? Demanda-t-il en avalant les quelques mètres jusqu'à la porte de la chambre.

 

Louis se rendit compte soudainement qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis l'aube et qu'il avait bien besoin de quelque chose de consistant pour remplir son estomac. Il se leva du lit, enfila les baskets blanches près de la porte du placard et rejoignit Niall dans le couloir.

 

\- Jamais aussi faim de ma vie. J'ai mangé deux lièvres ce matin et couru comme un lapin pour te semer.

 

Louis rigola doucement en descendant les escaliers et Niall le tira vers la cuisine, dans une pièce adjacente au grand salon qu'il avait eu l'occasion de visiter un peu plus tôt. L'horloge murale indiquait vingt-deux heures six et Louis couina. Il avait quasiment dormi l'équivalent d'une nuit entière. Il s'installa sur un des tabourets qui bordaient l'ilôt central et il regarda Niall fouillait dans le frigo.

 

\- Je devais aller voir Ariana dès que je me suis réveillé. Tu crois qu'elle va m'en vouloir ? Il se mordit la lèvre et le brun sortit la tête du frigo quelques instants.

\- Elle doit sûrement déjà dormir. Elle devait se douter que tu dormirais jusqu'à demain de toute façon. Si je t'avais pas réveillé, tu serais encore dans ton lit.

\- C'est pas faux... J'irai la voir demain matin directement et je m'excuserai. Elle a dit tout à l'heure que l'Alpha avait deux enfants. Elle m'a parlé du premier puisque c'est celui que mon père a choisi mais...

\- Qui c'est l'autre ?

 

Le brun posa de la soupe, de la viande et même des œufs sur la table et Louis en saliva d'avance. Ils avaient de la chance de vivre dans la capitale, leur nourriture était bien plus diversifiée que chez lui. Louis ne comptait plus les jours où il avait du renne et même de l'ours des fois. Niall commença à réchauffer son repas et Louis se sentit mal d'être servi alors que c'était plutôt à lui, de par sa condition, de s'occuper des autres. Il descendit du tabouret et rejoignit Niall pour l'aider.

 

\- Ariana t'a donc parlé de Johan, soupira le béta en cassant des œufs dans un bol.

\- Elle m'en a pas dit que du bien...

\- Elle aurait pu attendre que tu sois un peu installé pour t'angoisser. Elle t'a dit quoi exactement ?

\- Qu'il était méchant, irresponsable et qu'il était pas très fidèle. C'est vrai ? Ou elle a exagéré ?

\- Non, elle a bien décrit le personnage. Je vais être honnête avec toi, Louis, j'ai pas envie de te rassurer pour juste te soulager. Je le déteste, il me déteste et ça changera jamais. Il a pas de valeurs, il est passé sur la moitié des omégas de la meute et il en a maltraité quelques uns.

\- J'imagine que j'ai aucun moyen de sortir de là ?

\- Les Alphas de nos deux meutes sont d'accord pour que cette union se fasse donc non, théoriquement, tu es coincé avec lui jusqu'à la fin de ta vie et de la sienne.

\- Et dans la pratique ?

\- Dans la pratique, je suis là. S'il lève la main sur toi, c'est mon rôle de l'en empêcher. Si jamais il va trop loin, Desmond ne le laissera pas ruiner l'alliance qu'il a avec ta meute, ça serait trop dangereux. Au pire, tu t'y fais et il se calme, au mieux, tu rentres chez toi.

\- Je crois qu'on va changer de sujet parce que sinon je vais encore paniquer et vomir.

 

Niall acquiesça simplement et sembla même soulager d'arrêter de parler de Johan. Louis mit la table pour eux deux au cas où Niall ait faim aussi et ils s'installèrent face à face sur l’îlot de la cuisine sur un tabouret chacun. La première bouchée fut pour Louis comme une renaissance et il ferma les yeux pour la savourer. Niall rit de sa réaction et entama son repas lui aussi.

 

\- Du coup, l'autre enfant ? Louis relança le sujet, plus pour se vider la tête que par réelle curiosité.

 

Niall avala sa bouchée et entreprit de lui expliquer :

\- Johan est un alpha de vingt-deux ans, c'est le fils aîné de Desmond et d'Anne Styles. Quand il eut deux ans, elle recueillit Harry. L'histoire est un peu floue mais elle l'aurait trouvé dans la ville abandonné alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé, elle l'a ramené ici et elle n'a jamais pu s'en séparer. Du coup, Harry est un humain vivant parmi les loups.

 

Niall sourit doucement et Louis buvait littéralement ses paroles.

 

\- Johan a toujours été jaloux de lui parce qu'il pense que sa mère l'aime moins que Harry et ils n'ont jamais vraiment pu s'entendre tous les deux. Ils sont diamétralement opposés, tu verras, Harry est adorable. Et je dis pas ça parce que c'est mon meilleur ami ici !

\- Tu as l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier en tout cas. J'espère que je m'entendrais avec lui aussi, je voudrais pas que tu te sentes mal d'être constamment avec moi alors que j'aime pas ton meilleur ami...

\- Pas moyen que tu l'aimes pas je te promets. Je sais pas quand tu le verra parce qu'il a tendance à disparaître un peu n'importe quand et faire je ne sais quoi. Je l'ai pas vu depuis presque une semaine. Une fois, il a disparu trois semaines sans rien dire à personne ce petit con !

 

Louis finit son repas en continuant à discuter avec Niall. Il lui raconta un peu sa vie chez lui, ce qui était différent d'ici, du peu qu'il en avait vu. Il lui décrit sa famille et parla longuement de ses sœurs qui lui manquaient déjà énormément. Évoquer sa meute le faisait souffrir mais lui faisait aussi du bien. Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà trouvé un soutien ici et ça le rassurait un peu. Les dernières paroles de sa mère restaient logées quelque part dans son esprit et il appréhendait la suite des événements. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment tort et il avait le pressentiment que Johan était la raison pour laquelle sa mère s'inquiétait autant pour lui. A mesure qu'il écoutait Niall racontait tout un tas de choses sans importance, Louis se détendait et se sentait soudainement assez fort pour lutter contre ce Johan qui n'allait certainement pas décider de comment il allait vivre sa vie. Et s'il devait s'enfuir d'ici pour conserver sa dignité, il le ferait.

Alors qu'il commençait à débarrasser la table et nettoyer sa vaisselle, la porte d'entrée claqua violemment et ils entendirent des rires aiguë dans le couloir qui menait au grand salon. Il vit du coin de l'oeil Niall lever les yeux au ciel et souffler de mécontentement. Louis se retourna vers la porte de la cuisine, curieux d'en découvrir d'autres membres de la meute que Niall et Ariana.

Soudain, se matérialisa devant l'entrée de la cuisine, deux adolescentes, des omégas si on s'en tenait à la forte odeur qu'elle dégageait, les joues rouges, perchées sur des talons vertigineux et trop dénudées. Louis se demanda une instant comment elle pouvait même venir de dehors avec si peu de vêtements sur le dos. Elles étaient essoufflées, d'avoir trop ri ou trop couru, il ne savait pas très bien. Il resta bloqué contre l'évier à les regarder s'accrocher l'une à l'autre pour se stabiliser sur leurs chaussures instables. Niall à ses côtés ne leur prêtait aucune attention et continuait à ranger la vaisselle qu'ils avaient utilisé, signe qu'il était habitué d'une scène pareille.

Alors que Louis allait se retourner finir ce qu'il avait entreprit, une odeur puissante attaqua ses narines et il agrippa brusquement le plan de travail derrière lui en toussant violemment. L'odeur était entêtante, bourrée de phéromones et abominable. Louis la détesta à la seconde où les effluves s'infiltrèrent dans son cerveau. Il grimaça en se tourna vers Niall et pressa son nez contre l'intérieur de son coude pour sentir les restes du savon avec lequel il s'était lavé quelques heures auparavant. Un homme poussa sans ménagement les deux jeunes filles de l'entrée et il pénétra dans la cuisine, avec un air impérieux et goguenard.

 

\- Déjà entrain de draguer ce qui m'appartient Horan ?

 

Sa voix était rauque, accusatrice, elle faisait froid dans le dos et Louis comprit directement à qui il avait affaire. Il restait pétrifié contre le plan de travail, ses pieds comme scellés au sol, le serrant dans ses mains pour lutter contre son loup qui n'avait qu'une envie : se glisser par terre et se soumettre devant l'Alpha qui lui faisait face. Louis était têtu et avait une certaine fierté. Certes, il était un oméga mais pas encore une serpillière. Niall se retourna les bras croisés sur son torse et il sourit avec mesquinerie.

 

\- Je crois savoir qu'il t'appartient pas encore. Et une personne n'appartient qu'à elle-même, cracha le béta en claquant le placard derrière lui, faisant sursauter Louis.

\- Je te ferais bannir le jour où mon père mourra et que je prendrai sa place.

 

Il le regarda de haut une dernière fois, gonflant le torse, un air de dédain placardé sur son visage et il fit demi tour, attrapant sans délicatesse dans chacune de ses grandes mains le bras maigre des jeunes filles qui minaudaient dans son dos. Louis murmura, le regard dans le vide :

 

\- Ne me dis pas que c'est lui.

\- Ok, je te le dis pas.

 

Il balança un torchon sur son épaule et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper une bouteille d'alcool en haut d'un placard. Louis sentait qu'il allait le brûler comme un petit cochon avant la fin de sa vie, en dépit des ordres de son père.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !  
> J'ai été un peu longue mais je suis super stressée de mal faire alors j'ai pris du temps...   
> Je l'ai bizarrement écrit en deux jours alors que je suis assez lente habituellement.  
> Si jamais quelqu'un passe par là, ça serait gentil de dire un ou deux mots que je sache si ça en vaut la peine ahah.  
> Passez une bonne soirée  
> xx


End file.
